For me it's you
by babyUchiha1
Summary: It was a stand off between a lover and an avenger. - Maybe you're just lonely, Sasuke. -Oneshot-


_It was a stand-off between a lover and an avenger. _

Sakura had fought for her life and ended up a captive of the man she'd give her life for.

She didn't know why or what he was planning. All she knew is she was in a cell laying on the floor just waiting for time to pass.

_she just wanted to die. _

She wasn't hasty about the situation, a medical ninja must always stay cool under forms of pressure. She wasn't remotely scared either, she was confused. Why would the mighty Uchiha Sasuke take his old team member as captive that he left on a park bench?

_The one who declared her love for him and he just walked away...?_

_'Alone, isolated, it's not about your parents scolding you, you have no idea what it means to be alone'_

_maybe you're just lonely, Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke sat in what he'd call his room _whenever he actually slept. _

Frustrated upon his actions of taking his old team-mate captive.

'I'm an Uchiha, I'm not supposed to give in and frustrate myself over these things' he said to himself slouching over his soft bed.

'Karin is dead, I need a new medic... why is this bothering me so much?' pondering for a while he got up deciding to go see her, he knew the pinkette long enough to know she wont sit still for too long.

* * *

Sasuke decided to leave his blade on the case he had for it and make his way down to the cell she was being kept in. He figured that she's harmless enough, weak at hand that she wouldn't be able to harm him.

Slowly descending down the stair case he heard talking between two familiar voices.

_Suigetsu's at it again, huh._

Sasuke entered into eye sight of both of the familiar ninja's.

"Oh look, it's the brave Uchiha. Listen I don't have time for your wimpy act you put on. I'll kick you into next week if you don't let me out of here" Sakura said glaring at Sasuke like she was ready to pounce.

She was sitting upward as he noticed scratches all over her body, almost like she was beaten by someone.

Sasuke immediately jolted to look at Suigetsu, then down at the pinkette.

"Don't look at me Sasuke, I didn't do it. I was just talking to the pretty girl" Suigetsu said gesturing his disapproval of Sasuke's assumption.

"Leave, Suigetsu" Sasuke said coldly.

"Fine, but if I hear screaming I'm coming down" Suigetsu said picking up his blade he placed on the floor outside the cell.

"that wont be necessary" Sasuke said gesturing Suigetsu's leave.

Sasuke waited until he heard the click of the master entrance to the cellar door before he turned to look at the very angry pinkette.

"So I assume you're ready to ask me a billion questions" Sakura said sarcastically placing her hands on her hips.

She was much different from what he remembered, seeing her sitting on the floor he visualized her difference in characteristics.

She was taller, her hair was short but messy and kept. Her eye's glowed like they used to, emerald coloured pearls staring into his eyes.

"No, I'm not" He said irritably.

"Well what is it Sasuke, I have no time for your man-child games" She said waving her hand to gesture her irritability, then to her arm to heal the marks on her arms.

Sasuke paused a little watching her heal herself.

"I need a medic, Sakura" he said turning to fully face her.

"Oh so now you need my help? what ever happened to me being useless?" She said ignorantly.

He said nothing, he walked over to the door and placed his hand in his pocket to find the key to the door.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to sit here and let you push me around. I'm not a child and I'm not the girl you once knew" She said watching him in disbelief as he walked to unlock her door.

_click_

"Come with me" He stared at her as he held the door open.

She walked towards him hesitantly as he led her upstairs to the corridors

"You know with a bit of a dusting job this place might actually look nice" She said laughing a little making her way down the long corridor with him.

His pace picked up.

"Stop talking, come with me" He said irritably grabbing her hand.

He opened the door to his room allowing her to walk ahead of him as he closed the door to lock it.

"Sasuke, this place is actually beautiful" She said in amazement.

It really was beautiful. He had a luxury room here all set out and perfect. The room was decked out in darker colours. The furniture was all a dark wood and the blankets and drapes were all a very dark purple. He had his own bathroom and kitchen, _not like he'd use the kitchen._

He watched her in amusement walking to her left side and around her.

She was too caught up in amazement to see that he went into the kitchen to boil water. Sakura hadn't seen a nice room like this in a long time, between all of the missions she had to go on she never had time to enjoy these types of things.

She scanned the room to see where he went, the dim light was on in the kitchen so she assumed he would pay no mind in her wandering.

In the middle of scanning the room she noticed in the cabinet where his blade was there was a familiar sight. 'How did he get this back... it was in his room when he left' she though to herself as she held it in amazement.

_It was team 7's photo._

"hey, there's tea here" he called to her from the kitchen. She placed the photo back and walked into the kitchen smiling.

They sat at the small table for a while, passing glances and drinking tea.

"What did you really call me here for, Sasuke" she said placing her tea down.

"are you done your tea?" he said leaning over to grab it.

"yes" she said quietly

she watched him go over to the sink to place the dishes in it.

"Are you going to answer my question?"she said leaning a bit to the left, almost giving him a once over.

With a sudden flash Sasuke was leaning over the sink groaning in pain. He was holding the opposite shoulder to his curse mark and blood began to seep down his mouth.

Sakura rushed over to him and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Sasuke stay with me, hold onto me as tight as you can" Sakura said with a worried voice carrying half of his body weight to the wash room.

All she could hear was his grunts of pain.

She sat him on the closed toilet seat tearing off his white shirt access material like the purple tie rope and the layers of cloth like material. He was sitting in basic under shorts after she was done removing things that could get in the way.

Sasuke was gasping for air.

"Sasuke please you have to tell me what's wrong with you, where does it hurt" she said frantically.

"It hurts all down my veins" he grunted leaning against the side. He was going pale and he was losing the ability to speak.

Sakura lowered him to the wash room floor so she could get a proper once over of his body and where the veins seemed to be pulsing.

Sakura ran from the bathroom to find her medi-pack . Scrambling to get it open she found her needle to reduce poison pain or any internal injuries.

She pumped it into the side of his arm. His body automatically reacted to the medication. His heart rate slowed down enough for her to begin to pump her chakra into his body.

The process of healing him lasted hours. She kept up as he passed out from all the heavy breathing and lack of blood flow. She sat there for an entire day healing him finally figuring out what poisoned him.

He had a type of poisoning resulting from contact of a specific plant that grows in the area he is currently at.

It stops basic flows of blood to parts of the body, causes asthma attacks and lessens the ability to breathe.

_She was lucky he didn't die._

_She was on her last leg when she finally passed out beside him. _

_Still holding his hand._

* * *

_It had been days before Sasuke woke._

He woke to a gentle hand on his. His eye sight went from blurry to clear in a matter of moments.

He looked to see that it was Sakura's soft hand gently in his.

He could see her tear stained face laying directly beside his.

Her breathing was short, almost as if she was sleeping.

_'Did she work herself that hard for me?' _he said to himself finally visualizing the environment they had been sleeping in.

Blood everywhere, not just his but hers too. He could see that his clothing had been torn everywhere in her desperate attempt to heal him as quick as possible.

_She risked her life to save me._

_She stood on her last bit of chakra to make sure that I was okay._

_I captured her, left her in a cell and she still treats me like she did so long ago._

_She's still in love with me..._

He turned his head to look at the pinkette sound asleep again.

He picked her up carrying her to the bed. He took off her shoes and her medic apron so she was in a tank top and her leggings. Still weak collapsing in bed with her.

He tucked his arm around her and they laid there for hours, he wasn't exactly tired but all of this worked him up enough to want him to sleep.

Eight hours passed as she started to stir out of her sleep. Her environment was warm and soft, like she had been laying there forever.

She opened her eyes to come face to face with a sleepy Uchiha, resting with his arm around her holding her tight and his face so close both noses were touching.

She softly stroked his face.

She smiled slightly to see all the work he put in after his healing to make sure that she was resting well, minus the fact that he took off articles of her clothing.

_she'd kill him for that later. _

Sakura tried slipping her way out of Sasuke's grasps, trying not to wake him up. She remembered he was always a big grump when he first got up.

Within no time his reflexes reacted upon her movements. He had pined her down to the bed, him leaning over her directly in eye sight.

He grunted a little wiping his eye. "You woke me up" he said staring at her.

She was in shock to a point where all she could do was stare, he sounded like a grumpy small child.

He looked at her seriously again for a moment and smiled. A genuine not-so-Sasuke smile.

"Sasuke did you take any of my medication in my medi-pack?" she said sarcastically but seriously at the same time

Then to add to the freak of a moment he began to laugh and tickle her. She let out her loud laughter as he tickled her. He slowly stopped to let her catch her breath.

"No seriously, did you take my medication in there?" She said raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke grunted and raised an eyebrow as well. "Can't I be the man you've always wanted for once?"

she couldn't believe what she was hearing, what she was seeing, all of it.

"Sasuke I don't understand, don't play games with me please I'm still spending my life time trying to get over what I lost when you left" she said quietly.

He looked at her with a soft smile and leaned into kiss her.

It was a soft passionate kiss _- it being Sakura's first. _

she left her first kiss to him, she left it all to him hoping one day he'd return.

The soft kisses turned into deep passionate ones, ones with lust and angst.

He began to take off her shirt as she rubbed up and down his toned abs.

She began to kiss his neck as he let out a passionate moan. He then too began to suck on her neck slowly kissing trails down to her now fully exposed breasts. He rubbed them slowly, tickling and pinching the nerve endings. Licking a little he trailed downwards again towards her lower abdomen.

He kissed across her pant line then slowly slid them off.

Now she was in just her panties and he was in just under-shorts.

_Now it was on equal terms. _

She trailed her hands downward again to his bulge in his pants and stroked it a little over his shorts. His arms became a little weak and his groans grew louder depending on the way she touched it. She decided to go all the way and take his shorts off, now releasing everything she expected it to be. She would quicken the pace and slow it again, allowing him to enjoy every inch of pleasure she had to offer.

He threw her hands off and went back down to her underwear line, slowly kissing down until her underwear was finally off. He slowly had his fun with her teasing her with his fingers and his soft tongue, letting her release all the stress she's ever had. He wanted to make her scream.

_And scream she did._

Now leaning over top of her to read all the words she was unable to say from the passionate feelings all over her body. He slowly slid inside her, having all of the tightness wrap around his member was too much all at once. He began to rock back and fourth, switching between passionate paces and deep thrusts.

It was about half way through when he was caught off guard. She had thrown herself over him and smirked.

"My turn" She said slyly.

She slowly kissed her way down to his member before she placed her hand on it. His look of shock was priceless. Slowly she started rubbing, his reaction much the same as it was the first time.

She wanted more. Sakura began to pump her chakra into him as he arched in pleasure.

"S-sa-kura" He moaned quietly, his face flushed red.

He pinned her back down and finished himself off inside her.

Both laying in complete pleasure and contentment.

She had no idea what was to come after this.

_**She didn't expect to get laid by Sasuke today anyway..**_

He rolled over to face her with that sincere smile he was giving her before this act. "I told you I want to be the man you always dreamed of" he said breathing heavy, stroking the pink curls out of her face.

"You tend to be regardless of how cold you've been, Sasuke" she said returning that smile.

"You've saved my life in more ways than one" he said sighing almost as if he was guilty.

"I promised didn't I?" she replied placing her hand on his cheek.

"You did, and now it's time for me to make a promise to you" he said seriously.

His onyx eyes engulfed her. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what he could possibly mean by that.

Her heart beat sped up as she inhaled and exhaled sweetly.

"stop breathing so fast, you make me anxious" he said dryly.

She laughed a little and continued to wait for a reply.

"No matter how long it's been I've always been drawn to you. Your pink hair would catch in the sun and it felt like there wasn't a single person around but us. The day's you held me when I was injured, I knew I was safe. I want to make a promise to vow my life to you, because I can't focus on anything in my life but my past. I'm stuck on living in the past exactly where I left you. I don't know how to let go of my family's past and I know that you can help me live and love again. So please, let me promise that I'm coming home for good. Let me hold you through the nights you can't sleep. Let me kiss those soft lips again and again" he paused to himself looking down and up again to see her reaction.

_She was crying. _

_That's the Sakura he remembered, the one crying when he's dying. The one crying when she's worried, the one crying when she confesses her love._

He wiped her tears off her face with both thumbs and kissed her softly.

"So is that I no?" he said sarcastically.

She laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Of course not, I thought all Uchiha's were brilliant?" she said hitting him again.

"Good, because your breath stinks as bad as mine" He said poking her in the nose.

She scoffed irritably pinning him down.

_It was definitely a signature happy ending._

* * *

_**The end **_


End file.
